Nouvelle Destinée
by Aethuse
Summary: Ron et Harry ayant décidés de partir dans elle à la chasse des horcruxes, Hermione se retrouve seule dans un monde où les né-moldus sont traqués. Pour sa survie, Hermione devra se débrouiller de son propre chef, quitte à en perdre sa mortalité.


Les branches craquaient doucement à chacun de ses pas qui la guidaient résolument vers le centre de la forêt. Ses cheveux touffus avaient été ramenés en tresse et ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle. Elle avait fait son choix, et ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'elle allait changer d'avis.

Elle marcha durant longtemps, assez longtemps pour que les quelques rayons du soleil eurent disparut pour faire place à une noirceur étouffante. Elle entendait les animaux gronder et les ululements des animaux nocturnes, mais personne ne vint croiser sa route. Elle aurait pu remercier Merlin de sa chance, mais pour l'instant sa seule préoccupation était de se rendre là-bas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Passé minuit, elle raterait l'heure du rituel. Rituel qui la changerait à jamais.

Elle avait prise cette décision lors qu'elle s'était réveillée un matin au terrier et avait appris que ses deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis était partis sans elle à la recherche des horcruxes. Elle s'était sentit trahie. Ils étaient le trio inséparable, mais s'était débarrassé d'elle sans aucune raison.

Ils étaient partis le jour suivant ou elle leurs avait partagé, après de très longues recherches, les informations manquantes nécessaire à la destruction du Lord. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait obligé de se cacher. Les né-moldus n'étaient plus acceptés dans la société sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous peine de mort. C'est de là qu'elle avait pensé à changer d'apparence. Être une Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure amie du Survivant, ne pouvait dorénavant n'apporter que des problèmes. Avec une identité de Sang-Pure, elle pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'elle voulait sans paraître suspecte. Elle pourrait entre-autre, en profiter pour essayer de se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort d'elle-même. Elle n'allait quand même pas attendre que ses imbéciles d'amis se fassent tuer! Sans être arrogante, elle savait que sans elle, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Tendant la main, elle tassa un branche de feuilles qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle déboucha enfin dans une vaste clairière. En son centre occupait la fontaine d'Actée.

La fontaine d'Actée était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir changer d'apparence de façon permanente. Elle aurait certes pu se servir du polynectar comme l'avait fait Croupton junior, mais elle n'avait plus de quoi acheter les ingrédients. De plus, il lui suffisait de mettre un pied dehors pour se faire attaquer par des Mangemorts.

Avec le même courage qui l'avait amené ici, elle avança vers la fontaine. Cette dernière était grande, ou trônait une sculpture d'une petite fille qui se tenait debout, le main vers le ciel, là ou jaillissait des gerbes d'eau. Ses pieds, ramenés en forme de pointe, trempaient dans le bassin d'eau. La tête vers le ciel, ses cheveux tombaient en boucles dans son dos. Son visage, éclairé par la lune, semblait rêveur, presque endormi.

Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé. Ce lieu ou des dizaines de femmes partaient à sa recherche sans jamais revenir.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle se força à s'approcher. Elle enleva ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dans le bassin.

Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle fixait les alentours, attendant une déclaration magique qui ne vint pas. Une anxiété se rajouta à sa peur. Et si elle s'était trompé? Et si cette fontaine n'était qu'une simple fontaine? Mais pourtant, c'était exactement ici que la fontaine devrait se trouver.

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à écouter les bruits de la forêt. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Or, n'était-elle pas sensée entendre les clapotis de l'eau?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et son cœur cœur manqua un battement. La sculpture semblait littéralement prendre vie.

Devant elle, la petite fille semblait se réveiller, elle se décrispa de sa position, et vint s'assoir en face d'elle. Puis, elle ferma les yeux de concentration et des couleurs vinrent s'ajouter. Par la lueur de la lune, elle vit ses cheveux blondir, sa peau prendre une teinte bronzé et la robe qu'elle portait se teinta de rouge.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, tel qu'Hermione sursautât. Ses yeux, d'un gris métallique, éclairait son visage, la vieillissant de quelques années. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de déclarer d'une voix grave, qui contrastait avec son allure, :

-Sais-tu combien de femmes sont venus ici ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Elles sont toutes mortes sur le coup, elles désiraient un pouvoir trop grand pour leur propre esprit.

Les yeux d'aciers la sondaient une fois de plus.

-Elles voulaient la beauté éternelle et une vie parmi les dieux. Mais toi, ce n'est pas ça qui t'intéresse, continua-t-elle, non, je le vois en toi, tu ne désire que la destruction de l'ennemi. Tu considère les pouvoirs d'une Nymphe comme un simple outil.

Hermione voulut parler, mais sa gorge trop sèche l'en empêcha.

-Es-tu sur de ton choix? Abandonner une vie mortelle, pour celle d'une divinité peut sembler très tentant, mais il y a nombre sacrifices.

-Oui, réussit enfin à emmètre Hermione, mais sa voix semblait montrer plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait réellement.

La petite fille abaissa sa tête avec fatalité. Comme si elle savait déjà que l'opinion d'Hermione n'allait pas changer et qu'il serait inutile de discutailler.

-Alors voici notre accord, soupira tristement la fillette, nous t'offrons les pouvoirs d'une nymphe. En échange, lorsque ton mage noir sera détruit, tu perdras tes talents de sorcière et tu devras nous aider à diriger les mers.

Hermione accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Tu ne seras plus une humaine, les dieux en mal d'amour te pourchasseront, tu verras tous les malheurs de la terre et les gens que tu aimes mourir un par un...

La petite fille chercha sur le visage d'Hermione une quelconque négation.  
Puis, elle tendit la main.

Hermione la serra sans hésitation les doigts froids de la petite fille, sellant une promesse.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, les replis mouillés de sa robes collant à sa peau. Elle tendit un doigt vers le ciel, d'où jaillis un flux de lumière bleu. Flux, qui lorsque qu'il toucha un nuage, retomba sur la Terre, pour former un dôme, enfermant Hermione, la petite fille et la fontaine.

Aux côtés de la petite fille apparut alors une grande dame, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui lui tombaient dans les reins, des yeux d'un vert glacé, elle dégageait une aura de puissance. Hermione sut aussitôt qu'il ne fallait pas en faire son ennemi.

La petite fille s'agenouilla aussitôt, la tête baissé vers la grande Dame.

-Relève-toi, la voix fendit l'air telle une épée.

La petite fille s'empressa de s'exécuter tandis que le regard de la Dame se fixait sur Hermione.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hermione Granger, Dame Amphitrite, elle souhaite devenir une de nos sœurs, annonça la fillette.

A ces paroles, les jambes d'Hermione menaça de flancher. Amphitrite! Elle avait devant elle la reine des mers, la femme de Poséidon!

Les lèvres d'Amphitrite s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique tandis qu'elle déclarait :

-Une bien noble intention pour une si jeune fille. Cela nous serait bien utile.

Amphitrite s'approcha d'Hermione, elle était à présent si proche d'elle qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'effleurer.

-À la mort de nos sœurs Ménipée et Métioché, notre nombre s'est réduit à quarante-huit. Mais pour former le cortège de Poséidon nous devons être cinquante, commença Amphitrite. Parmi toutes les humaines qui se sont présentés à ce jour, seule une à su devenir une néréide.

Le sourire d'Amphitrite se fit plus tendre.

-Il s'agissait de la sorcière Vivianne, continua-t-elle, je crois que dans vos croyances, c'est elle qui était la responsable de la perte de Merlin. Ce dont je doute d'ailleurs, seule une âme pure peut survivre à la transformation.

Amphitrite étudia le visage d'Hermione comme la fillette l'avait fait un instant plus tôt. Puis, son expression se durcit tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la petite fille.

-Je crois qu'il est temps, Actée.

Amphitrite recula et prit dans sa main celle de la dite Actée.

-Les règles sont simples, déclara Amphitrite, si tu es digne de devenir une néréide, tu deviendras la cinquantième. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu mourras.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle savait déjà tout ça. Elle avait déjà réfléchit au problème dans sa tête des centaines de fois. C'était la meilleure solution qu'elle avait trouvé. De toute façon, quitter le monde des mortels ne la dérangerait pas. Ses parents avaient oubliés son existence, réaction du sortilège d'oubliette qu'elle avait du leur jeter pour aller à la chasse des Horcruxes et les garçons l'avaient délaissée. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, à part peut-être sa vie.

Hermione vit Amphitrite tendre un doigt et un faisceau de lumière écarlate fondit sur elle. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles se tordaient, brûlaient sous l'intensité du sortilège. La douleur prit possession de son corps. Ses jambes la lâcha, tandis qu'elle atterrit avec grand remous dans l'eau de la fontaine. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller et ses forces la quitter. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.


End file.
